


Pour Que Tu M'aime Encore

by SSVTempest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest
Summary: After a week of being back in Beacon Hills, Theo meets someone new who turns out to be a new supernatural that no one has seen before. Theo starts to take advantage to try to have an edge on the Dread Doctors and surviving, but over time, Theo starts to develop real feelings for the new guy





	1. Chapter 1

Theo walked into the gym to see the new guy was already there, getting his workout on and he was able to determine on the fly that he was either 6’3 or 6’5. But he had a ripped build; and he was currently shirtless showing his hairy pecs and hairy abs. He was wondering what the guy was doing so he walked over

“Need a spotter?” Theo asked

“Not really…doing the 300-rep workout and I’m almost done.” The new guy replied as Theo raised his eyebrows up at that 

“25 pullups, 50 deadlifts at 675lbs, 50 pushups, 50 box jumps, 50 leg wipers holding a 135-pound bar, 50 one arm kettle bell clean and press at 80 pounds, then 25 pullups to finish it off in under 19 minutes.” New guy replied as Theo walked over and exhaled at what he was seeing

“Why do you shave the beard off?” he asked Theo as Theo smiled at that while looking at him still on his pullups and seeing how ripped his arms were

“I have no reason to let it grow and I am very much aware that without my beard I look baby faced.” He replied as the new guy nodded while not even grunting on this

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t doing it for you?” Theo asked

“Because it’s not.” 

“How is it at your place?” Theo asked

“Gravity field generator at my place to increase the gravity for more of an edge while working out.” 

Theo raised his eyebrows up at that 

“You’re not going to tell me the gravity level you set it on, are you?” he asked

“Nope.” And then the guy sighed as he remained up

“Problem?” Theo asked

“Yeah, my pants are about to fall down.” 

Theo walked over and as the new guy’s pants fell down, Theo saw forest pubes and a seriously thick and hung cock that had his jaw drop and his eyes got big as 50 cent pieces in total disbelief over what he was seeing 

“The fuck?! Working out gets you hard like this?” Theo asked as he grabbed the guy’s thick cock as he could barely fit his hand around it completely, but he saw the guy was cut

“No…I’m soft as well as a grower and shower.” He replied as Theo just dropped the guy’s cock as if he got electrocuted then he looked at the guy then back at the guy’s cock then back at him

“Is this why you wear loose clothing and ventilated compression boxers?” Theo asked as the guy nodded

“Yeah.” He replied

“Anyone able to take your cherry with that demon in them?” Theo asked bluntly exhaling

“A straight guy who wanted to satisfy his girlfriend, that was my first threesome… and I bred him to the point it made him cum three…no four times.” As Theo exhaled at that and then the guy let go as he landed, and Theo watched his cock flop around at that and then even in the showers hearing the sounds: FLAP! FLAP! FLOOOOP FLAP! FLOP! FLOP! FLAP! And he saw the guy was just washing his gear and just driving Theo crazy over the visual of it, even tempted to take a picture of it to remember it for yanking like a monkey in a mango tree


	2. Chapter 2

It was later in class and Theo was flustered as he saw the new guy walk in and then his cell went off as he answered it via his headphones

“Yeah.” He replied

“Your mom’s final attempt at parole has failed as well as your step-dad’s attempt at parole.”

“Keep going.” He replied

“Oh, and your grams wanted to turn over the businesses to you.”

“How long have they been running?” he asked to hear the response as

“17 years.”

His eyebrows went up at that

“17 years?” He stated not hearing correctly

“Yeah; and before you ask, that’s after taxes.”

Theo saw the new guy just have an orgasm at whatever he was hearing, he wasn’t going to listen in, but he saw the guy grin at that and then just bust out the Dirrty moan twice surprising them

“The money will be transferred into your accounts in 18 hours from now.” Then the call went dead

“Good news?” Theo asked as he saw the new guy grin at that

“Hell yes!”

Then Theo tilted his head

“What the hell is your name?” Theo asked as the new guy smiled at that

“Redfield, James or Jamie.” Jamie replied as Theo exhaled at that

“Why do I get the feeling that James or Jamie is your middle name?” Theo asked

“It is.” Jamie replied as Theo realized

“Yeah, and you can’t believe how annoying it can get.” Jamie replied then he sat down and pulled out his laptop and set himself up

Jamie saw Theo’s reaction

“It’s on my IEP to use my laptop as you can’t read my handwriting, I got five teachers from five different grades that can verify that on a stack of bibles.” Jamie replied with a smirk

And then Theo was pouting

“Oh Teddy, I’ll give you a better reason to be pouting.” Jamie replied

“How?” Theo asked as Jamie looked at him with a smile at that

“I have advanced degrees in applied physics, quantum physics, electrical and mechanical engineering, Chemistry, Discrete and applied mathematics, a two times ASE certified mechanic, certified in building and wrenching on computers and I speak five languages…” Jamie replied as Theo was floored

“Meaning you only have to come in for one class a day!”

“Four and I leave before, during or after lunch.” Jamie replied as NOW everyone’s jaws were just hanging in various states of shock and envy; they couldn’t even form words on how to speak and what to say after that revelation, save Lydia who was having that very impressed look on her face

Theo just groaned at that as his head went back then moved forward in utter disbelief at that

“How the hell did you get through Algebra!?” Theo asked

 

“I related it into ways I could understand and use in everyday life.” Jamie replied as Theo exhaled at that

It was like around eight at night when Theo was able to use his senses to get close to the new guy and then he heard Jamie speak up

_“Okay…let’s see if this Dragon program can work in_ speech _to_ text. _”_ Jamie replied

_“Personal log, supplemental entry. It’s been six months since I discovered I had a supernatural ability, With the help of a video game I was able to ID it as conduit but with me, I’m a goddamned power sponge, I’ve already mastered Smoke, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis, Napalm, Neon, Paper, Plant, Concrete, Video, mastered Telepathy as I can use that to tap into someone’s mind whether in real time, or watching a live news broadcast, there’s also glass as that I’ve used to create bongs and glass dildos. Wires I passed on as I didn’t think it was a good ability to master or to use at all. My ability is power absorption in English: A goddamned power sponge. Then there’s Masonry meaning building shit, and then there’s energy, meaning directed energy weapons meaning DBZ like attacks and similar. And since I can create the attacks I’ve seen done on TV and video games that’s really useful one to have. But the bitch of it, it would take two minutes to switch from one power to another and I would have to have that power on me or close by to switch. My parents disowned and disinherited me for being gay, they never found out about the conduit part as that I was careful on. Today I met a hot guy by the name of Theo and he had a nice build; he definitely wasn’t a twink from what I saw.”_

Theo was grinning at that and then when he had heard enough

He headed for the Chinese joint Jamie just ordered from and when he got there the delivery guy looked at him

He then asked Theo if he knew how to get to Jamie’s address as Theo nodded

“Yeah, I know how to get there.” Theo replied as the Delivery guy handed him the bags and Theo signed the credit card slip for it then he headed back out there in his truck

When Theo got there, he pulled up at the gate and he lowered his window to hit the button and he heard

“Finally!” as He grinned

“Nah Jamie, it’s Theo, the delivery guy couldn’t find your place; his GPS kept giving him wrong directions.” Theo replied as Jamie sighed at that

“Damn GPS! They really need to update the network!” Jamie sighed at that then Theo saw the gate open up

“Follow the Sunkist colored Neon light.” Jamie replied as Theo saw it kick on and he smirked

“Can’t get no simpler than that.” He replied as he followed it to the end then parked his truck outside of Jamie’s house.

He grabbed the bags, hopped out of his ride and went up the steps to it. When he got to the door, he saw it open and saw Jamie’s 6’4 ripped hairy body with rock hard tits and noticed he was shirtless and all Theo could say in his head was “Ohhh…myyy….daddy!” as Jamie scratched his beard while grinning then Theo realized from how Jamie was grinning

“Yeah, you were supposed to say that in your head but it came out through your lips.” Jamie replied as Theo groaned at that while wincing

“Come on in.” Jamie replied as he stepped back and Theo walked in, the house had that rustic feel to it as the walls were in a beige color, a lot of neutral colors, even with wood steps, Theo was just lead into the Kitchen and it looked like a Chef’s wet dream come true, stainless steel appliances two four burner stoves with a grill in the center part, next to the counter were two fry stations that could do two baskets in each one. There was even that wooden log throughout the ceiling and recessed lights

It looked amazing!

“Holy shit!” Theo replied as he set the bags on the island counter and then Theo saw Jamie grab some plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter to go back to the fridge, open it up and pull out big ass containers of Duck sauce and soy sauce then a bottle of Siracha ketchup

Theo looked at that then at Jamie

“Relax, Siracha Ketchup is actually incredible tasting and it’s not spicy at all.” Jamie explained as Theo exhaled at that and as they were taking the grub out and putting it on the counter, some of it were in the standard fold up boxes and others were in containers.

So Theo was surprised when he saw Jamie remove the handle and open it up to be like a mini bowl, but Theo’s jaw hit the floor at that; all these years he’s never knew about the Chinese cartons

“Didn’t realize those cartons could open up like that?” Jamie asked

“No!” Theo replied floored and then they started to put their plates together

“What brings you on by, besides partaking in grub?” Jamie asked

“I didn’t want to be alone and I hacked into the school’s computer to get your address, I figured you could understand.” Theo replied as Jamie looked at him

“What’s going on?” Jamie asked as Theo sighed and Jamie could see the stress Theo was under and even see it in his eyes

“My sister; Tara died of exposure, eight years ago, we were both lost in the woods, but she broke her leg and fell into a freezing creek. I didn’t know how to swim so I couldn’t do anything to save her. Our parents never stopped blaming me for it, they said that they forgave me but I never believed them, it was their words, their body language, that alone spoke more to me than their words ever did, then it was when it came around time for her birthday; they… they couldn’t even look at me, they turned her bedroom into a shrine frozen in time.” Theo replied with a sigh

“Every year it just kept getting tense and tense and tense between us and I was almost about to lose my mind over it.” Theo replied

"Jeez, and I thought being disowned and tossed out for being gay was upsetting." Jamie replied exhaling at that

Theo then looked at Jamie as he gently touched Jamie’s hand “Jamie, you have every right to be upset for this, but most kids when they’re tossed out in the street…” Theo started

“I know, they wind up selling their bodies for money and wind up doing drugs.” Jamie replied as Theo looked at him

“How were you able to not go down that route?” Theo asked Jamie as Jamie sighed at that

“Sneaky feeling two months before it happened so I spent part of my money to have the compound built plus three large houses and garages.” Jamie replied as Theo looked at him

“Garages?” Theo asked as Jamie nodded

“I got a serious car collection whereas my mother would try to be the next generation of Blanche Deveraux or Heidi Fleiss.” Jamie replied as Theo did a brief spit take, before turning his head with his body shaking from laughter then laughed his ass off for a few minutes

“How many rides are we talking about?” Theo asked as he took another swig

“90.” Jamie replied

And here’s Theo’s second spit take and him coughing

Then Theo looked up at Jamie hoping he misheard him

“No, you heard me, 90. 84 rides, and 6 bikes.” Jamie replied as Theo exhaled at that

“They’re in four garages and the bikes are not in a garage.” As Theo exhaled at that

It took time for Theo to recover as he couldn’t believe someone could have that many rides and yet he already knew Jamie was telling the truth on that as his heartbeat was steady with zero blips

“Why’d you get this much take out?” Theo asked as Jamie looked at him then he pulled out a black pouch and tossed it to Theo who caught it

Theo looked at it then looked up at him seconds later in utter disbelief

“Right now; what exactly are you thinking?” Jamie asked as Theo looked at him still in disbelief

“That you’re doing crank or speedballs!” Theo stated as Jamie raised his eyebrows at that

“Is that your final answer?” Jamie asked as Theo frowned

“With that black pouch, perception is incredible, you automatically assumed that I’m doing drugs, now this will shock you. Open it up.” Jamie replied as Theo exhaled and when he found the zipper, he saw the pouch was embossed with a logo on it: One Touch

Theo then hurriedly opened it up to see glucose testing gear and he realized he made a big assumption all over how the pouch looked instead of examining it. He then looked at Jamie as he got up and walked around to him then turned his face to look at him and stare into his Blue haze colored eyes that Theo found himself wanting to dive right into

“Type 1 or 2?” Theo asked as Jamie exhaled at that

“1. My Pharmacy is supposed to be sending me a new device, one that has sensors on it.” Jamie replied and then Theo saw that Jamie had felt embarrassed by that but he gently touched Jamie’s bearded face and turned him to look at him

“It’s okay to be this vulnerable, we’re both admitting stuff to the other.” Theo replied as Jamie looked at him, he could see it in his eyes that there was a growing bond between them

“Theo… I’ve never been in love before until that day I saw you, felt you grab me, stroke me off a few times before tucking me back into my sweats, but I’ve had my heart broken so many times… I want to take a chance, to ignore any doubts.” Jamie replied as Theo smelled the scents of anxiety, mild depression, Hope, fear, and longing

“In my past, I’ve fallen for five guys but none of them were into me, just bought and paid for by my parents to shaft me.” Jamie replied as Theo pulled Jamie into his arms

“Hey…” Theo replied softly while inhaling my scents

“It’s okay… and I thought my parents gave me a Montreal screwjob.’ Theo replied as he heard Jamie chuckle at that

Ten minutes later, Jamie and Theo put the food up and into his fridge before Jamie taking Theo by his hand up to his room and when they got there, Theo raised his eyebrows in a silent question

“I…I would usually sleep with an Ativan and Haldol combo, but I want to try tonight without it and see what happens.” Jamie admitted as Theo exhaled at that

They both stripped down as Jamie stripped naked and then so did Theo

They climbed into bed and Theo felt Jamie use his right pec as a pillow while he put an arm around him.


	3. Chapter 3

For Jamie, he was actually able to fall into a peaceful sleep with Theo in his bed; but for Theo he woke up in the middle of the night to handle something and when he walked into the can, his bare feet touched the floor and felt that the floor was heated making him raise his eyebrows at that as he’s never been in a can with heated floors; then he saw how it looked: Double sinks, a Jacuzzi two person tub, a steam shower but this shower was different; it had Chroma therapy meaning light therapy, aromatherapy, steam shower capability, but multiple shower heads including a rain shower head in the ceiling. Even seats built in and reinforced in the walls plus the attachments including hole cleaning attachments. He got back into bed sighing as he was also horny with four months of blue balls stored.

He looked at Jamie to see he was still asleep, and his ass was hairy as was his hole. He then started to feel him up, letting two fingers rub up and down his hairy hole, enjoying the feel of it… as much as Theo’s balls wanted to get rid of that four months of blue balls, he knew he needed to do it right as not to piss off Jamie, so when Jamie rolled onto his back, he saw the perfect way; 

He grabbed Jamie’s thick cock as he exhaled at that knowing that Jamie was soft at nine by seven and a half, so he took what he could into his mouth and went from there in giving him head and even using his tongue to do it. 

He was loving Jamie’s scents as he was focusing on the bodywash scent that was still there

Ten minutes into the blowjob Jamie groaned out “Holy shit.” As Theo looked at him but Jamie didn’t have a shocked look on his face

“Don’t be mad, I couldn’t resist.” Theo replied as Jamie smiled 

“I’m not, I’m allergic to condoms so don’t bother using any and… I don’t want it to be like a one-night stand type.” Jamie replied

“Meaning slow, intimate and passionate like you’re being made love to instead of just sex.” Theo replied as Jamie nodded

“It’s not a dream baby…you can’t touch a dream and I sure as hell can feel you…can you feel me Jacob…can you feel how much I want you?” Jamie asked while gently arching his pelvis into Theo's pressing their hard-on’s together…as a tiny moan escaped Theo's lips. Theo pulled Jamie down into a tongue kiss and he knew that this is one addiction he wouldn’t be going to get help for. Then Theo started on Jamie’s nipples as he arched into it and hissed in pleasure

‘Someone likes that’ Smirked Theo as he was pulled up into a passion filled tongue kiss.

He felt Theo's tongue trail over one of his hot spots making him shudder

“Teddy.” Jamie whined as Theo could hear the thick desire in his voice and that was enough for Theo 

He eased Jamie onto the bed as he started to take him into his mouth and softly sucked gently. He knew that Jamie’s head was more sensitive than normal. And Jamie was thrusting in response then felt himself hit the back of Theo's throat as he moaned out then he gasped as he felt Theo deep throating him this slowly before. Theo kept it up making Jamie’s moans get louder and louder. When Jamie came, he screamed out Theo's name fast and hard as Theo was grazing Jamie’s length with his teeth.

 

Jamie was too weak to stand after that blowjob and breathless as he discovered

He looked down and saw Theo smiling while licking his lips. He then urged Jamie to stand then they passionately kissed as Jamie had turned around. So Theo was close to the bed and he lightly pushed him gently backwards.

Theo gasped as he fell and was sprawled across his King sized bed.

“You know you are way too overdressed for this party.” Jamie chuckled as he took Theo's boxers off

“Theo.” Started Jamie 

“I know…I’m scared too. I haven’t either.”

“What?” he asked incredulously 

“I made it up as I went along. It’s easy…just think what you like and do it to the mmmm…”

Theo replied as he was cut off by Jamie’s tongue in his mouth

Jamie looked up as he was still unsure, but he watched the play of Theo's muscles. Some of Jamie’s tension seemed to ebb away. Theo was so relaxed as he softly moaned when Jamie found a new hot spot.

Jamie WANTED to do this but the only one putting pressure on him was himself. He took a breath and all the tension in his body went away He smile softly as he saw the passion in Theo's eyes as he crouched down

“Jamie….please” Theo half moaned and panted at the same time

Jamie looked at Theo while never stopping his ministrations.

Theo had raised himself to see Jamie. And he had to hold back the orgasm he felt building

Jamie knew he had tortured Theo enough as he had a boost to his confidence.

He took Theo slowly into his mouth as he blew softly on the tip of Theo's cock making him shiver before allowing the tip of his tongue to brush against the swollen head, and lick away the precum that was streaming out

“Chris.” Theo moaned out 

Jamie smiled as he heard Theo moan out his first name and not his nickname then he took Theo into his mouth

Theo came close as he saw his cock sliding in and out of Jamie’s mouth making him moan every time then Jamie raked his teeth lightly over Theo and he heard a Strangled scream from Theo

‘Oh yeah’ He thought ‘We definitely love the same things.’ 

Jamie looked up while blowing Theo and their eyes met again

Jamie’s desire was too much for Theo as his body tightened fiercely and erupted while he came screaming 

Jamie had sensed the change in Theo as he pulled back slightly as he felt Theo's entire body tense up while he shot his load

Jamie swallowed greedily not wanting to waste a single drop

Jamie pulled a sweaty Theo into his arms as he kissed Theo's sweaty forehead while holding his still shaking body. Theo pulled him closer as he was unable to speak due to his erratic breathing and Disappearing Voice after that Mind-blowing Orgasm.

They lay entwined together as they recovered in each other’s arms, finding comfort and solace in the embrace. Neither spoke; content in the comfortable silence, but they did not need words to convey their feelings. Even as they lay there their hands wondered, slowly meandering over each other’s bodies, mapping them for future reference. Gentle hands moved across chests, along thighs and up and down spines; discovering all the sensitive points and reveling in the responses they received.

Even as their hands discovered the physical, their minds completed the mental connection, as they stared into each other’s eyes, never breaking eye contact as they watched each other in the moonlight. They needed no words, their every emotion was visible in their expressions, and each could see the same depth of emotion reflected in the face of the other.

Here, in this place of serenity and bliss, time had no meaning for these two lovers. Everything else faded, to them the only thing that existed was each other’s touch, the warmth rising from their skin, and the knowledge that they had finally found the one thing they had been searching for their entire lives, a complete, all encompassing, unconditional love.

Their hands became more active, beginning to actively search out those newly discovered hot spots, as they wordlessly assented to move their love up to the next level.

Each felt the others passion for each other grow…and now, with all the tension and worries melted away, they were free to please each other as each committed to the other fully.

The passion continued to build, hands never stopping, kisses never ending, as their desire increased. Eventually Jamie rolled onto his back, pulling Theo on top of him, whilst never breaking the kiss. Here, in this position, their cocks were trapped between them, and they both moaned as they felt the increase in pressure. Jamie began to move his pelvis, rubbing both their cocks in the process, increasing the friction.

Theo broke their kiss as a low, throaty moan escaped from deep within, and he stared down at Jamie. Jamie stared right back at him, a reassuring smile on his lips. He wanted this, more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life. He needed Theo now, the sooner the better.

An unsure look flittered across Theo's face. He knew what to do, in theory anyway, but he didn't know how he was going to do this without hurting Jamie in the process. He needed some lube, something to make this a little easier. 

To his surprise Jamie read his mind as he reached over to the bedside table and opened a drawer, removing a small tube of lube and handing it to Theo. Theo looked at the tube in his hand, and then back at Jamie, a question in his eyes. Jamie merely smiled and shrugged before pulling Theo down for a soft kiss.

When they broke for air, Theo began to move down Jamie’s body, kissing and gently nipping at the soft skin as he placed himself between Jamie's legs. Theo gave Jamie's cock a quick lick, unable to resist the pre-cum that was beginning to gather there, before moving on to his destination.

Jamie drew his knees up in an attempt to give Theo better access and was rewarded with the feeling of Theo's warm breath on his hairy virgin hole. Theo wasn't entirely satisfied by the position, so Theo reached over and took one of the pillows from the top of the bed, before gently lifting Jamie's hips and sliding the pillow underneath them.

Satisfied he retook his position between Jamie's thighs, and began to kiss his way down Jamie's left thigh. As he got nearer to the crease of Jamie's thigh and hip, he began to lick and suck, and felt Jamie start to squirm. He had discovered this to be one of his most sensitive spots earlier, and he took pleasure in the moans that spilled from Jamie's lips in response to his teasing. By the time he had worked his way down the other leg, until they were both ready to move on.

Jamie shivered in anticipation as he heard Theo opening the cap of the Bottle of Warming Lube and Massage oil

Jamie’s whole body clenched momentarily at the invasion He grabbed Theo's hand and held it there so Theo moved to be on his knees to let him see Jamie’s face

“It’s okay…” Jamie whispered as Theo smiled then Jamie started moaning as he felt the lube warming up his hole as he moaned more while feeling Theo finger fuck him

“Ted…” Moaned Jamie low, Breathy with a thick amount of need

Jamie said “Nachas…Duvena.”

Theo scrunched up his face as he heard that then heard a chime as he saw the lights dim automatically and rain began to sound throughout the room

Jamie smiled as he felt Theo push forward then Jamie’s eyes scrunched up and a soft cry left his lips as the head of Theo's thick cock penetrated inside making Theo freeze…unwilling to cause more pain to Jamie. A moment later Jamie opened his eyes and looked at Theo nodding slightly and urging him to go on

Theo resumed pushing going more softly now until he was fully inside.

Theo closed his eyes reveling in the tight heat that was encompassing him. He never felt anything like it in his life. It was amazing and he forced himself to stay still as he held back his orgasm. He nearly came as he entered with the sensation of Jamie’s tight walls squeezing him, but he managed to hold it. He needed this pause as much as Jamie did. It gave them both a chance to adjust to the new feelings and sensations before they went any further.

Jamie bit back a scream as he felt Theo enter him and every moment following made him feel like he was being torn in two. He never thought anything could hurt so much…then again it could be Theo's thickness he’s not used to. He managed to swallow his cries not wanting to upset Theo but God he wanted to cry. He was so beyond relief when Theo stopped as it allowed him time to breathe as he took deep calming breaths to steady himself before opening his eyes to see his boyfriend fighting for control.

Two minutes after the pain left Jamie started to feel the fullness along with a throb. Beneath that he felt Theo's love and his pleasure and it left him wanting more but Theo refused to move until Jamie let him know that he was ready

Theo felt Jamie’s feet pushing him as he nodded

If Theo thought it was good before then now it’s nirvana. Jamie’s walls spasmed around him as he gently pulled out before pushing back in. He started off slowly, gently. He could clearly see his boyfriend in pain still but then he moaned as his pleasure increased as Theo continued.

Jamie shifted his legs so that they were around his waist.

“God, Teddy…do that again.” Jamie begged holding him tighter and rocking against him increasing the pleasure as Theo lowered himself onto Jamie allowing him to push harder and faster knowing without being told that it’s what Jamie wanted.

Their mouths were in battle as were their tongues in each other’s mouths. Jamie soon found himself being stimulated and enjoying a delicious pressure.

He unconsciously clenched around Theo squeezing Theo more…It took two hours as Theo knew it

“Chris…I can’t hold it…I can’t…I’m gonna cum…Cum with me…now…now!!!” moaned Theo before he buried his cock deep into Jamie ramming into his prostate as he felt Theo's cum shoot out inside him. Jamie moaned loudly as he came at the same time. Theo collapsed on top of Jamie as they fell into a deep sleep with Theo's cum deep inside of him

Jamie woke up at three in the morning and was momentarily disoriented as Theo moved in his arms and pulled him closer. Then his mind showed him the memories. Then he smiled while holding onto Theo more. 

Jamie would worry about the others knowing and their reaction later…they weren’t important at that moment.

Then Theo woke up as he looked into Jamie’s eyes but each one knew that they couldn’t turn back now. They were in love and together…that’s all that mattered to them.

Theo sensed that Jamie was more afraid and scared of losing him than he was of everyone else’s opinions. Theo smiled as he realized that Theo was the only person that mattered as his resolve stiffened.

“I love you…always will…Together forever…No regrets” replied Jamie

”Forever…No Regrets.” Theo breathed softly before they started to gently kiss one another 

the kiss became deeper and more passionate as they allowed the depth of their feelings for each other is shown. Hands began to wonder again as their passion re-ignited in an instant. And somehow Theo's cock slid out of Jamie’s hole

Theo felt Jamie’s hand move to the curve of his ass then slid it down further resting in one of Theo's cheeks as he cupped and gently squeezed it then Jamie’s other hand joined him. Another moan fell from Theo's lips as he felt Jamie’s fingers pull his perfect cheeks and search out his Virgin hole. Theo felt Jamie teasing and rubbing it 

Jamie knew damn well that Theo wanted more needed more. He needed to feel what Jamie had felt before. Needed to know what it felt like…to allow yourself to be invaded and to give his virginity to Jamie and he needed it now

“Jamie…please.” Theo whispered so softly 

Jamie eased Theo onto his back then used the pillow so it was underneath his Hips and Jamie between his thighs.

Jamie grabbed the bottle of lube as he smiled “Damn Jacob…you’re fucking beautiful…you have no idea how sexy you are lying there like that.”

“…Jamie…Take me…Make me yours.” Theo moaned out 

Jamie smiled as Theo arched when he felt Jamie’s warm tongue on his hairy hole

“Chris!!!” Theo screamed 

Jamie kept quiet as he pulled his hips back down, so he could continue 

Jamie felt Theo's hands in his hair ball into fists as he pulled Jamie up to him as he came willingly and Theo pulled him into a brutal kiss full of lust and want. He could taste himself on Jamie’s tongue and he got turned on more

Jamie knew that Theo was ready as he lubed up his hard cock 

“Do it.” Replied Theo softly

Jamie smiled as he ran his hands down Theo's arms entwining their fingers in a Lover’s knot. He looked down at their joined hands then back at Theo's face he leaned down and kissed softly

“I love you.” He whispered then he pushed.

Theo bit his lip as he tried not to scream ‘How the fuck did Jamie do this?’ he thought as Jamie was wondering the same thing as he struggled to stop. He wanted this to last. He needed time, so he slowed down He pushed gently only allowing a small amount to Penetrate at a time; then he stopped and allowed Theo to adjust before pushing again.

Jamie knew Theo was tight…He didn’t think that he was THIS tight. But Jamie kept it up slowly until he was finally fully inside Theo's tight entrance.

It felt amazing and he could feel Theo's tight walls contracting around him

“You okay?”

Theo couldn’t find his voice, so he nodded shakily

“Give it a minute…It’ll hurt less. I won’t move until you tell me.” Jamie replied

“Shut up and kiss me.” Theo replied as Jamie was happy to oblige Few minutes later Jamie felt Theo's hips beginning to move against him. Jamie began to move his hips slowly only making fractions till he built his rhythm till he was moving more fully inside of Theo

Theo broke the kiss and moaned when the Pleasure overrode the pain and he begin to push back against Jamie increasing their pleasure as they moved together now,

Jamie plunged deeper trying to find and excite Theo's prostate…he knew how good it felt and he wanted Theo to feel it He pulled out and pushed in again and felt his cock push against something Theo arched up off the bed moaning loudly confirmed it. Jamie smiled as he continued with purpose stroking Theo's prostate with every stroke…Jamie kept it up then Theo was forced to break the kiss to scream Jamie’s name It had never been so good so new and Jamie knew it He moaned out Theo's name and hoped to bring him with Jamie

Then Theo pushed against him hard as Jamie went deeper in Theo than he had before as they screamed out each other’s names as they came while riding the Waves of their orgasmic High

For a long time the only sound in the bedroom was their harsh breathing as they each tried to calm down from their beyond amazing climaxes. Their bodies were still shaking with aftershocks causing Jamie to moan softly as Theo's walls continued to spasm around Jamie’s now flaccid cock…they regained control of their breathing yet neither moved.

Jamie realized that he was sated after the most amazing night of lovemaking in his life. He smiled as he realized that’s what they did. This was something more beautiful… It felt like their souls had merged and become one, their hearts had changed and begun to beat the same rhythm, and something within them had shifted and changed, making them complete. It was as if they had each left a piece of their soul with the other, trusting them to guard it and keep it safe from harm, and Jamie knew as long as they did they would always have this sense of peace and contentment

Jamie started to pull out when Theo moaned as he froze

“I don’t want you to move. I’m fine.”

“But I’m too heavy.”

“No. you’re perfect.” Theo replied as he kissed him

“I love you Chris.”

“I love you too Teddy" He replied as Theo grinned

”What?” Jamie asked confused

“You know other than my dad… you are the only person who I let get away with calling me by that name. Wanna know why?” Theo asked

He moved closer to Jamie’s ear lobe as he said “because… you… make… it… sound… sooo… sexy.' He whispered, in between kissing and licking at Jamie’s ear

Soon Jamie groaned in pleasure as he knew what Theo was doing and he was a little surprised as he glanced at the clock 5:45am He thought that they were done for the night but Theo had other Ideas.

Then Jamie eased Theo back as he pulled out of him

“It’s okay…I wanted to try something else.” Jamie replied then rolled onto his back

”C’mere sexy.” Jamie said insanely seductively 

“What are you up to?” Theo asked

“C’mere and I’ll show you.” Theo moaned as he heard Jamie’s voice dropped to a low and gravely whisper…’How the hell can I deny him when used THAT voice’ Theo thought as he crawled over After Jamie had helped get Theo in position He felt Jamie’s cock lined up with his hole 

Jamie put his hands on his hips and helped Theo stand as he felt Theo's hands on his cock and lining himself up with it and slowly and gently lowering himself back down impaling himself as they moaned at the initial penetration but those moans were pleasure

Theo slowly moved downwards and he could feel Jamie’s hands holding him steady as Jamie was content to allow Theo to set the pace…his hands merely helping him to keep him from losing his balance or moving down too fast.

He sat down and felt Jamie penetrate him fully as Theo realized that in this position Jamie was touching his prostate without even moving

“Feel good Babe?” Jamie asked already knowing the answer by the look of Unimaginable pleasure on Theo's face

He brought his hands down and ran them over Jamie’s medium hairy chest caressing the heated skin and paying close attention to Jamie’s light but quarter sized nipples as he arched and moaned into the touch then Jamie felt Theo start to ride him as they were moaning this fast rhythm wouldn’t last long

Theo was insanely close as Jamie’s cock was pounding into his prostate sending him spiraling into pleasure and just when Theo didn’t think it could get any better Jamie lifted up his hips as Theo brought his down making Theo scream in pleasure 

Theo needed to feel Jamie against him to hold him as he came so he put his hands on Jamie’s shoulders and tried to pull him up to him

Jamie realized what Theo wanted as he wrapped his arms around Theo's waist and pulled himself up. He brought his lips to Theo’s as they were in a fiery tongue kiss as they frantically tried to reach their peaks…Jamie was there; two more thrusts as he arched into Theo his hips off of the bed as he shot his load inside Theo. 

Theo came simultaneously the combination of sensations too much for him as they collapsed physically exhausted from their lovemaking. Jamie slowly and carefully pulled out of Theo as he rolled them both to their sides facing one another and moaned at the loss of contact. They moved as close to each other as they could and their lips met in another kiss. This time gentle and loving... They continued to kiss as they held each other through the night

Theo opened his eyes and found Jamie looking back at him lips swollen and red as in Alpha red. Eyes glassy from their exploits, A fine sheen of sweat coating his skin making him appear more beautiful in the moonlight and Theo knew that this was IT. This was how life was meant to be. Him and Jamie in each other’s arms forever 

He smiled at Jamie who smiled back at him before pulling Theo into his arms. They lay their together arms wrapped around each other legs tangled together and watched as the dawn began to break and the sunlight crept into the room bathing the lovers in a golden glow. 

Theo and Jamie fell asleep each falling into a dreamland filled with images of the other

It was going to be a beautiful day, the perfect start to a new beginning for the two of them. They were already asleep but neither one realized that incredible and passionate moment was enough for Jamie’s conduit ability to kick on and neither realized that when he came inside his boyfriend, Jamie unknowingly copied Theo’s wolf into his body creating his own werewolf


End file.
